There are many prior art methods of wrapping various shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,159 to Toll discloses wrapping insulation material about a pipe by means of a sheet material which includes Velcro hook and pile portions to create a longitudinal seam along the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,116 to Plummer discloses an adjustable boot which is helically wrapped about members of varying diameter and held in place by interlocking tongues and grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,028 to Freeman discloses a bandage for the leg of a race horse wherein the final spiral wrap includes a Velcro fastener to secure the bandage in place.
The prior art methods were not very entirely satisfactory and included certain deficiencies. The wrapping material size varied with the size of the cylindrical shape being wrapped. It was not practical for a cylindrical shape having a substantial length to be wrapped because of the fastening arrangement. The wrapping was too costly and time consuming. The seam of the wrapping was not tight. The wrapping was too loose or became loose or opened in use. The wrapping was not reusable. The wrapping could not be opened at a particular location to repair the wrapped members.